vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Musical events
Since 2004, several concerts or live performances have taken place using VOCALOID software. Concerts today feature a VOCALOID vocalist projected onto a screen to make it seem like they are there in person. On the stage with them is a live band as well as back-up dancers in some cases. Official Concerts This is a list of official concerts organized or supported by the company that owns the Vocaloid(s) used. 2009 |image = Rb logo01.jpg}} |image=Mikufes_09.jpg}} |image = 9028 142165611021 91683256021 3118696 6914539 n.jpg}} 2010 |image=Miku-Hatsune-39s-Giving-Day-Concert.jpg}} }} 2011 |image=MikuPa.jpg}} |image=MikuNoPolis.jpg}} |image=Mikupa_sapporo.png}} |image=Mikupa_sg.jpg}} |image=Vocafarre.jpg}} 2012 See also Miku no Hi Dai Kanshasai 39's Giving Day. |image = Mikupa2012.jpg }} }} |image = K inkigayo july2012.png}} |image = Lo 120807 infinity.jpg}} |image=Natsu_no_Owari_no_39_Matsuri.png}} |image = Apimiku.jpg}} |image=Mikupahongkong.jpg}} }} }} |image = Vocaloidstore20121230 02.jpg}} |image = 067b603dddd20bcd51ca4b0b36de6ef7727c326e tn482x298.jpeg}} 2013 }} |image=MikuPa_Live_in_Sapporo_2013.jpg}} |title1 = Internet; Vocalekt Visions|image = Internet Vocalekt Visions.jpg}} |image=Hatsune_Miku_Live_Party_2013_in_Kansai_-39%27s_Spring_the_3rd_Synthesis-.jpg}} |image = THE END TOKYO.jpg}} }} |image = Magicalmirai.jpg}} |image = ONA_torso.png}} |image = Hatsune-miku-the-end.jpg}} 2014 |image = D903c7f374e7b7c3a2d49801fa68d758.png|title1 = Matsuri Da Diva}} |title1 = Lady Gaga's artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball}} |image=2014年5月 韩国VOCALOID演唱会.jpg|title1 = The first or the last}} |image = Youtube e-1.jpg}} |image = Magical-mirai.jpg|title1 = Hatsune Miku Magical Mirai 2014}} }} }} }} |image = Miku-Expo-Web-990x500.jpg|title1 = HATSUNE MIKU EXPO 2014 in LOS ANGELES and NEW YORK}} }} 2015 }} |image = IA Special Anniversay Party – Live Concert & Talk Show.jpg}} |title1 = SNOW MIKU LIVE! 2015 Presents MIKU EXPO Live Set}} }} }} |title1 = HATSUNE MIKU EXPO 2015 in SHANGHAI}} See also "Qingdao de DIVA Vol.2".}} }} |image = Join Alive 2015.png}} }} |title2 = SeeU and Xin Hua/Pujiang}} }} |title1 = AniNite '15}} |title1 = Hatsune Miku Magical Mirai 2015}} , jumicchi|company = 1st Place|description = A 3D VOCALOID concert in Japan starring IA, held at the Akasaka BLITZ venue in Minato-ku, Tokyo, Japan. The concert marked IA's first solo show in Japan. Ishifuro, jumicchi, Teddyloid, and out of survice all made guest appearances. |title2 = |title1 = IA First Live Concert in JAPAN -PARTY A GO-GO-}} |title2 = V-master Concert}} }} }} }} }} 2016 }} }} }} |title1 = HATSUNE MIKU EXPO 2016 Japan Tour}} }} opened for Miku in most of the performances in the tour. The concert was also accompanied by an expo that encompassed a club event, film festival, craft workshop and more. |title1 = HATSUNE MIKU EXPO 2016 NORTH AMERICA}} }} |title1 = HATSUNE MIKU EXPO 2016 in TAIWAN}} }} }} |title1 = Hatsune Miku Magical Mirai 2016}} }} }} |title1 = HATSUNE MIKU EXPO 2016 CHINA TOUR}} 2017 |title1 = Hatsune Miku × Kodo Taiko Performing Arts Ensemble}} |company =Crypton Future Media |title2 = B.I.G. Carnival (Banana.IP.Galaxy)|image = Big Carnival Banana IP Galaxy 2017 (Miku Poster).jpg}} |title1 = Vsinger Live}} |title1 = Hatsune Miku Magical Mirai 2017}} }} |title1 = MIKU WITH YOU 2017 SHANGHAI}} |title1 = HATSUNE MIKU EXPO 2017 MALAYSIA}} }} 2018 |title1 = SNOW MIKU LIVE! 2018}} |title1 = Hatsune Miku × Kodo Taiko Special Live 2018}} |title1 = IA's "PARTY A GO-GO" WORLD TOUR FINAL & PREMIERE of "ARIA"}} |title1 = HATSUNE MIKU EXPO 2018 USA & MEXICO}} . }} }} }} |title1 = Hatsune Miku Magical Mirai 2018}} |title1 = Miku Symphony 2018-2019}} |title1 = HATSUNE MIKU EXPO 2018 EUROPE}} 2019 }} . }} }} }} |title1 = }} References Navigation Category:Events